Fate Randomness
by DelphiDelphox
Summary: Exactly what the name implies. With each story, I will try to do something new that I have never even attempted before. Most will be for mature readers and will use a variety of characters from, most probably, multiple Fate universes (like Extra and Grand Order, etc.) Pairings, specific ratings and genres may be specified in the fics themselves.
1. Cú Chulainn X Gilgamesh

Pairing: Cú Chulainn xGilgamesh

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Comfort? Not really good with categorizing things into genres, that seems to be the most fitting.

* * *

Lancer set down the plates in front of the two-other people at the dinner table. Dinner was fried mackerel, which, in Lancer's opinion, beats overly-spicy mapo tofu that had been a staple at this Church. Although Kotomine insisted that he cook dinner once again, he did not seem too bothered by the change in diet. Gilgamesh on the other hand seemed bothered by the meal, but, having complained about his apparent hunger pains not long before this event, no longer seemed to have the willpower to campaign against it (although he did seem relieved when he heard that they weren't eating Kirei's mapo tofu again tonight.

"I'm going away for a meeting with the Holy Church this weekend"

The deep voice was unexpected but its contents were not. A phone call from the organisation had been received around midday.

"Take care of the Church"

His concern was unneeded, when he got back again the following week, there would be a 90% chance of its destruction, regardless of what he said.

The two servants did not get along, they had nothing in common, thus, as soon as they were left alone, there would be a chance they would kill each other before they could find a common interest. There was only a slight chance that they could be best friends. Not likely though.

Nothing else was said, conversation was meaningless. They ate, and then they left for their rooms, just like every night.

Obviously, nothing changed straight away after Kotomine left for the Vatican. Reality isn't sudden like that. However, a new, unknown tension rose seemingly from the floor and ground. The only choice in this situation was to avoid the other man at all times. Of course, that was impossible considering the King of Heroes had to be fed at some point or Lancer would be faced with certain death rather than likely death.

That moment came annoyingly fast. Today was carp, oven baked. The two heroes sat and ate in tense silence, not even acknowledging each other's existence. There was simply nothing to say, the atmosphere wouldn't allow it. It was hard to bear. One of them had to break, surely, but both were prideful and wouldn't give up in their battle of silence. The night ended with the same silence the day began with. The early morning, however, was a different story.

Neither man could sleep, as it would mean risking death, the did not know the extent of each other's hostility. However, Gilgamesh attempting conversation was very unexpected and sudden. Both the act and the topic.

"There aren't enough attractive women in this area, is there…?"

He's talking about women…?

"I don't know about that, I've seen a few beauties" Cú Chulainn replied, glad that the tension from the previous night was dissipating.

"Oh? You haven't brought any of these 'beauties' home with you though?"

"Nah, I don't have much luck with lasses"

 _"What do you think of men?"_

"If a lad offered himself to me, I think I'd be too depraved to care. Lad or lass, sex is sex."

"I see." Was the response that he gained. A response that would have ended the conversation, if it were nor for _how_ it was said. The words dripped with seduction. It was obvious what was happening, neither man had a woman near to satisfy them, but they had each other, and they were desperate.

The Church on the hill was no longer bleeding with tension, now it was pulsating with lust. The bedroom filled with musky heat and the seductive moans of the two occupants. Gilgamesh, having suffered ten years longer than Lancer in this life, had lost his pride as a man and took the place of the woman for the blue knight. Nails were dragged across skin, teeth grazed necks. Hair was pulled and mouths were explored. In that moment, neither man could even remember their own names. It didn't take long for them both to finish together. Semen and sweat mixed and soaked into the bed sheets, staining them. The men collapsed onto the bed almost as soon as they were satisfied.

When Kotomine returns, he will find a situation no one could have predicted, that his servants hadn't destroyed his Church.  
However, they had destroyed his bed.


	2. Diarmuid X Gilgamesh

Pairing: Diarmuid x Gilgamesh

Rating: M

* * *

For Gilgamesh, the Fourth Holy Grail War was nothing more than a boring game. He was stuck with a plain and uninteresting master and most of the other participants were not worth his attention. However, there were exceptions to this.

First there was the priest who was convinced pleasure was a sin. A man, he felt, needed to be educated in this topic, which he was now working on.

Then there was the King who conquered the known world, an imposter worthy of a fight.

Of course, there was also the little girl who thought she was a king! A stubborn woman whose ideals were far too grand for and only caused her pain.

Then there was him. At first, the King of Heroes though he was only another mongrel, but he had proven his ability to entertain. It's not that Gilgamesh felt sorry for Lancer, and his bad luck in both life and this war, it was just that the man's anguished face was beautiful.

Lancer was unhappy to say the least. It wasn't that he was dissatisfied with his master; Kayneth was good with military matters and Sola-ui was giving him a suitable stream of mana. The problem was he couldn't shake the niggling feeling that this would end up like what happened with Fionn and Grainne if he wasn't careful.

He hated his curse, he hated what it did to women. It would be different if he was some kind of harem protagonist, but he had no interest in that. However, this was a new age with new opportunities. He might finally find someone who wouldn't be affected by his curse.

Gilgamesh was strolling through town. He had nothing to do as Tokiomi was strategizing with Kirei. He was thoroughly bored. As he was passing through the shopping district, not really paying attention, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. It was Lancer, looking downcast. Gil chuckled, he now had a method to alleviate his boredom.

"Lancer!" he called out. The spearman tensed up and turned slowly to face him. "This isn't good" Diarmuid thought. "We can't fight here" Lancer scanned the area, noticing the plethora of civilians. "Don't worry, I'm not here to fight" the Golden King said, walking up to Lancer and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Then what do you want" Diarmuid asked cautiously, watching the hand on his shoulder.

"Just a chat"

"What?" Lancer was beyond confused. What would the King of Heroes want to chat about? "Come" Gilgamesh ordered as he turned around and started to make his way to the nearby park. Diarmuid was worried it was a trap, but something about Archer made him relax somewhat, it didn't seem he wanted a fight.

The park was quiet and peaceful. Gilgamesh sat on the beach and gestured for Lancer to join him. "So" Lancer started "What do you want?" "You look depressed, is something the matter" the King inquired. "It's not really any of your business" Diarmuid retorted. "That's no fun" Gil stated, dissatisfied. "You're Master is an ignorant mongrel and his fiancé is a harlot, is that it?"

Suddenly, Lancer jumped up and pointed one of his lances at Gil's throat. "I do not take lightly to insults against my Master" he growled. "Heh" Gilgamesh chuckled. He too stood up, shuffled past the lance and placed his hand on the hand Lancer was holding his spear with. Lancer jerked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just stating the obvious" he smirked. "You-" Lancer started. "Oh, be quiet, mongrel" Gilgamesh cut in. "I was going to say I can help you feel better"

"What do you mean?" Lancer narrowed his eyes at the Gilded Asshole. "Oh, relax! I'm not going to hurt you" Gil reassured lancer, moving his face closer to Diarmuid "I'm just bored and looking for some fun" Gil finished this action by bringing the lips together. He grabbed Lancer's chin with one hand and using the other to force Lancer to drop his lance before lacing their fingers together.

Lancer gulped and tried to move away, but Gil merely followed him, keeping their lips together. Lancer realized where this was going, but much to his surprise, he didn't reject the idea. This man was beautiful and obviously wanted him, but not because of his curse. Was this what he was waiting for?

Gil pulled away expecting to see Lancer disgusted. However, Lancer merely stared back at the blonde with eyes full of lust. Gilgamesh smirked. Without saying anything, both men walked towards a forested area away from prying eyes.

Gil may have been a proud King but he was a King of pleasures, so he let the spearman take the lead. Lancer smashed their mouths together rougher than Gilgamesh had anticipated and he gasped, allowing Diarmuid's tongue in. Gil blushed under Lancer ferocity, he wasn't expecting the man to be so pent up. Diarmuid pressed the other man into a tree, pushing against him with his entire body and placing a leg between Gil's.

Diarmuid pulled away to look at his work. Gil was visibly panting; his face was red and his eyes were averted. Diarmuid was the one to smirk this time, he could get used to this.

Lancer slid a hand under Gil's shirt as he moved in for a gentler kiss. Gilgamesh shuddered, Diarmuid's hands were cold. Lancer wormed his hands up to Gil's chest where he worked on his sensitive parts. Gil started to squirm under Lancer's touch, he had no idea the man was so talented.

Lancer started to trail one of hand down Gil's stomach sending shivers up the Golden man's spine and Diarmuid deepened the kiss. His hand traversed Gil's stomach and navel before reaching his trousers, where he worked to undo his belt and fly. Gils pants fell to his ankle along with his underwear in one fell swoop, exposing his growing hard-on to the world.

This was where Diarmuid's experience ended, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He reached down with his free hand and wrapped it around Gil's manhood, causing him to gasp. Lancer pulled out of the kiss and lent down to nip and suck at Gil's chest as he slowly stroked Gil's length.

Lancer paused to remove Gil's and his own tops before biting and sucking Gilgamesh's neck and playing with the tip of his pride and joy. Gil started panting strongly, he was enjoying this but he felt somewhat embarrassed at this compromised position.

Diarmuid moved his hand from Gilgamesh's now throbbing rod under his leg, pulling it up over his shoulder. He then pushed his finger up to Gilgamesh's mouth. Gil coated them his saliva obediently, deciding he couldn't back away now. Diarmuid passionately kissed Gil as he slid two fingers into his ass. Gilgamesh's entire body shuddered at the sensation. Lancer moved his fingers in and out of Gilgamesh, stretching him and making him moan.

When Diarmuid decided he couldn't take it anymore, he undid his trousers and placed his tip at Gilgamesh's entrance. He slowly pressed it passed the ring of muscle protecting Gilgamesh's anal virginity. Gil let out an audible scream as Lancer lost his patience and filled his cavity with pulsating cock. Diarmuid, sick of waiting, took the remaining residue of Gilgamesh's innocence with rough vigor.

Gil let out a yelp with every thrust of Diarmuid's pelvis. "It hurts" He cried out. Diarmuid responded by readjusting himself to push against Gil's prostrate, causing his yelps to turn into erotic yells. It wasn't long until Gil was sent well over the edge, coating his chest in a thin layer of cum. As his muscles constricted around Diarmuid's engorged member, he felt something hot and sticky fill him. Lancer pulled out, letting some cum drip out onto the ground, he lowered Gil's leg to the ground and looked at the man he'd just taken.

Gil's face was stained with tears and trails of spit. Lancer merely smiled and gently kissed the man. "That wasn't enough for you?" Gil said. "Of course not, but let's continue at a later date" Lancer responded, a wide grin on his face. How could he not smile? Not many people get the King of Heroes to make that face and live. Although Gil was angry that he had been reduced to such a state, he reveled in pleasure and wouldn't say no to a round two if Diarmuid decided to pay him a visit. The King of Heroes was prideful but he loved pleasure more than his pride, and even he could admit that that was one of the more pleasurable experiences he's had.

After Lancer had left and Gil redressed, the Golden King smiled to himself. If he put his pride aside for a little while, maybe this Holy Grail War will be more enjoyable. For Lancer, he was just happy he had finally found what he had been looking for.


	3. Gilgamesh X Gawain

Pairing: Gilgamesh X Gawain (Fate/Extra CCC)

Rating: M

Warning: Non-consensual Sex

* * *

"What do you want, King of Heroes?" Gawain snarled at the man seated on the throne in the far corner of the converted classroom. This was Hakuno and Gilgamesh's private room. They had made it their own, Taiga's decorations adorned the walls and window around the throne. Gilgamesh smirked. "Entertain me, mongrel, for I am bored" Gil responded. "Excuse me!?" Gawain shouted. First, he and Gilgamesh had been kicked out of the Meeting Room for arguing, now the King was insulting him, making him out to be some kind of court fool! "Oh, stop barking, I don't mean I want you to dance or tell a joke" Gilgamesh stood up and walked over to Saber. "Rather…" he grabbed the Knight's chin with his hand, tilting his face up to him. "What are you-" Gawain started before Gilgamesh pressed their lips together.

Gawain tried to fight the man off but Gilgamesh was stronger. He wrapped his arm around Saber's waist, still holding Gawain's chin with the other hand. The blond King opened his eyes as he ran his tongue over the other man's lips, looking straight into the knight's panic-stricken eyes. He smirked as he slid his tongue into Gawain's mouth. Gil ran his hand over Gawain's armor, unclipping it and letting it fall to the floor. A Gawain struggled more and more, the Gilded Asshole found it increasingly harder to remove the man's clothing and armor. He summoned the chains of Heaven to restrain the knight, restricting all movement. Gilgamesh removed the rest of Gawain's garments by ripping them off. The knight looked away in shame, biting his lip, still struggling against the chains.

Gilgamesh sat back onto his throne, removing his own clothes via AUO Castoff and forced Gawain into a kneeling position in front of him. Gil said nothing, it was obvious what he wanted, however, Gawain didn't budge. The King grabbed the knight by the hair and forced his face up against his erection. When the man still refused to move, he grabbed the man's chin, forcing his mouth open and shoving it onto his member.

Gawain figured it was best just to let the King do as he pleased, although the thought of biting down was tempting. Gil smirked. The man kneeling before him had giving up fighting. He hadn't won yet though. He began to speed up, using Gawain's mouth as his personal flesh light. Tightly gripping Gawain's hair on the back of his head, he forced his cock down the knight's throat, causing him to gag.

When he stopped, Gawain was a mess. Gil lifted him, noting he was almost limp and weak. The Golden King lifted the white knight up into his lap. He positioned Gawain's entrance over his hard length. After making sure the knight's arms were secured behind his back with the chains, Gil slowly lowered Gawain, entering him. The blond knight groaned and squirmed in pain, but did not complain, seemingly accepting his position as the King of Heroes' new toy. Gil rammed his dick up into Gawain, reveling in the other man's reactions. Suddenly, he swung Gawain around so the knight was pressed up against the throne. The Golden King got progressively rougher and faster until he could feel himself reaching his climax. He came hard into the knight's cavity, eliciting an erotic but pained moan from the man.

The chains disappeared and Gawian fell to the floor. Gil dressed himself and ordered Gawain to do likewise. As soon as Gawain managed to collect his armor, Gil dismissed him. Until the next time the King got bored anyway.


End file.
